televisionandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beavis and Butt-head episodes
Pilot Episodes 1 "Frog Baseball (*3,3)" September 22, 1992Beavis and Butt-head play baseball with an unsuspecting frog, leading to the utter demise of the smashed amphibian. 2 "Peace, Love & Understanding" November 17, 1992Beavis and Butt-head go to a monster truck rally, and end up buried in feces when a truck crashes through some port-a-potties which were the temple of Sterculius, the Roman God of feces - Mr. Van Driessen's first appearance.*Season 1 : 1992 3 "Door to Door" March 8, 1993Mr. Van Driessen gives the class the assignment to go door-to-door to collect for charity, and while collecting Beavis and Butt-head run into a scary donor: Mistress Koura Anthrax. 4 "Give Blood" March 8, 1993Beavis and Butt-head donate blood in hopes of raking in the cash, giving a little more than they planned to. 5 "Sign Here" March 19, 1993Mr. Van Driessen gives the class the assignment to petition against a fur shop opening in town. Beavis and Butt-head conclude that "petitions are stupid" but do get the signatures of "Hugh G. Rection", "Ben Dover" and "Rosie Palm" and her "5 sisters". Daria's first appearance. 6 "Balloon" March 25, 1993Beavis and Butt-head visit an aquarium in hopes of plugging some dolphin holes with balloons. *Season 2: 1993 7 "Scientific Stuff" May 17, 1993Daria is forced to work with Beavis and Butt-head on a class project, and she sets out to prove that the duo's stupidity can be scientifically explained. 8 "Good Credit" May 17, 1993Beavis and Butt-head acquire and use Mr. Anderson's credit card at the local pet shop. Mr. Anderson's first appearance. 9 "Burger World" May 18, 1993Mr. Anderson waits 20 minutes at the drive-thru (Beavis and Butt-head's place of occupation) for large fries, a pie and a large coffee. They end up giving him a fried mouse and bugs. 10 "Baby Makes, Uh, Three" May 18, 1993Coach Buzzcut (in his first appearance) attempts to teach family skills to Beavis and Butt-head's class by giving boy-girl pairs sacks of sugar to "raise". Because no one else will work with them, Buzzcut has B&B play a non-traditional couple--to the sugar's detriment. 11 "Beware of the Butt" May 19, 1993Beavis and Butt-head take an embarrassing picture of a large woman at the drive-in and she seeks revenge. 12 "At the Sideshow" May 19, 1993Beavis and Butt-head attend a freak show and try to score with the Amazing Rubber Woman. 13 "Customers Suck" May 20, 1993Beavis and Butt-head tangle with the burden of the customers who actually want service. 14 "Sick" May 20, 1993The duo get a nasty cold, and they try to get a hold of some cough syrup in a futile attempt to get wasted. 15 "Home Improvement (*1,1)" May 24, 1993Beavis and Butt-head are hired to paint the trim of Mr. Anderson's house, but severely sniffing paint thinner causes them to take a more creative - and destructive - approach. 16 "Way Down Mexico Way" May 26, 1993Beavis and Butt-head head to Mexico in an effort to obtain illegal fireworks, but instead make a run for the bathroom. 17 "Way Down Mexico Way, Part II" May 26, 1993In order to return from Mexico with their fireworks, Beavis and Butt-head are made to smuggle illegal drugs across the border, but do not tie the condoms up before swallowing them. 18 "At the Movies" May 31, 1993Beavis and Butt-head go to a drive-in theater, and blow up the bathrooms. 19 "No Laughing (*1,1)" June 2, 1993Principal McVicker attempts a radical solution to Beavis and Butt-head's stupidity and continuous laughing in class: they can't laugh at anything they hear for a week. 20 "No Laughing, Part II (*1,1)" June 2, 1993Beavis and Butt-head struggle to avoid laughing during sexual education class. Problem is, Buzzcut's teaching sex education, and he's not going to make this task easy for them... 21 "The Butt-head Experience" June 7, 1993During a boring day at Burger World, Butt-head falls asleep and dreams about starting a rock band with Beavis. 22 "Lawn & Garden (*1,1)" June 9, 1993Beavis and Butt-head are ordered to prune the top of Mr. Anderson's tree, but take a disastrous shortcut on their job. 23 "Stewart's House" June 14, 1993Beavis and Butt-head go to Stewart's house to watch a pay-per-view special, but get bored with it and cause chaos inside the home. 24 "For Better or Verse" June 17, 1993Mr. Van Driessen makes Beavis and Butt-head write haikus in class. 25 "Bedpans & Broomsticks" June 21, 1993Beavis and Butt-head torment post-heart surgery Billy Bob by making off with his scooter. 26 "Babes'R'Us" June 23, 1993Beavis and Butt-head try out for a mud wrestling act at the local strip club, but legal age issues rear their ugly heads once again. 27 "Yogurt's Cool" June 28, 1993Beavis and Butt-head buy frozen yogurt, but when refused a refund, they take a messy revenge on the mall. 28 "Heroes" June 30, 1993Beavis and Butt-head go shooting skeet, but end up with something bigger than they originally thought. 29 "Washing the Dog (*1,1)" July 8, 1993Beavis and Butt-head volunteer to wash Mr. Anderson's dog in hopes that he'll leave them money in his will. 30 "Friday Night" July 14, 1993Beavis and Butt-head hang out at Maxi-Mart in an attempt to pick up chicks and meet a biker chick who uses them to shoplift. 31 "Be All You Can Be" July 15, 1993Beavis and Butt-head ponder enlisting in the US Army as "Major Woody" and "Private Parts", but end up with some bullets and an active grenade. *Season 3: 1993-1994 32 "Comedians" September 6, 1993The two attempt stand-up comedy. 33 "Carwash" September 6, 1993The two are hired to wash a Chevrolet Corvair in order to pay for new TV remote batteries, but decide to take it for a ride. 34 "Couch-Fishing" September 7, 1993The two search their couch for interesting items. 35 "Incognito" September 8, 1993Under threat of possible death, the duo assume disguises. 36 "Kidnapped" September 8, 1993The duo conceive a plot to "kidnap" clueless Stewart for ransom. 37 "Kidnapped, Part II" September 8, 1993"Kidnapping" Stewart proves to be more than the pair bargained for. 38 "Naked Colony" September 13, 1993Beavis and Butt-head, upon discovering the concept of a nudist colony, attempt to enter one but aren't pleased with the cost of admission. 39 "Tornado" September 14, 1993Upon hearing of a coming tornado, the duo decide to investigate at a trailer park. 40 "Cleaning House" September 20, 1993Beavis and Butt-head are hired for a job, this time by Van Driessen, and the duo end up destroying his entire 8-track tape collection. 41 "Scratch 'N' Win" September 21, 1993The duo get a dollar and win $500 by buying a lottery ticket, then try to figure out what to buy. 42 "Scared Straight" September 27, 1993McVicker restarts a Scared Straight program and the duo finds themselves having fun in prison. 43 "Eating Contest" September 30, 1993Beavis and Butt-head enter a bratwurst eating contest. 44 "Sporting Goods" October 4, 1993Beavis and Butt-head are sent by an angry Coach Buzzcut to the local shop because they need to buy athletic supporters (or as they call them "sip otters") for gym class. They end up buying eyepatches instead, & Daria writes about it in the school paper. 45 "Sperm Bank" October 7, 1993The duo discover the concept of selling sperm, and proceed to offer their services at the offices of Dr. Rod Johnson. 46 "Buff 'N' Stuff" October 14, 1993Disgusted with their pathetic physiques, Buzzcut decides to enlist the duo in a weight training course. 47 "Citizen Butt-head" October 18, 1993With Bill Clinton about to visit Highland, McVicker does his best to keep Beavis and Butt-head preoccupied. 48 "Citizen Butt-head, Part II" October 18, 1993Bill Clinton visits Highland, and encounters Beavis and Butt-head during an assembly. 49 "Politically Correct" October 21, 1993The duo accidentally run for student office. 50 "Ball Breakers" October 25, 1993The duo take to bowling as their latest activity, however, end up stealing Tom Anderson's bowling ball, blowing it up and dropping it from the roof of the building onto the street. 51 "Meet God" October 28, 1993The two try to score chicks while hitchhiking -- and unwittingly join a cult. 52 "Meet God, Part II" October 28, 1993The duo end up at the cult of a man claiming to be God. 53 "True Crime" November 1, 1993The duo arrive at a local bank, only to find that someone has left their bank card in the ATM. Surprisingly, Beavis figures out the card's pin code, and the duo pocket thousands of pounds from the man's account. The incident, however, is captured on CCTV and ends up being shown on America's Most Wanted. The police are unsuccessful and draft in the 'Cops' to hunt the duo down and reclaim the money. It is later revealed that the bank card actually belonged to Michael Jordan, and the pin-code Beavis guessed was 'Balls'. 54 "The Trial" November 4, 1993After being locked up for egging Tom Anderson's house, Beavis and Butt-head face trial. However, they have no defence, except from Butthead, who relies on his viewing of the Pupils' Court as a way of defence. The case is adjourned when Anderson is deemed too blind to confirm it was Beavis & Butthead, however, the episode concludes with the duo egging his house again. 55 "The Crush (*1,1)" November 8, 1993The two attempt to join Todd's gang. 56 "Plate Frisbee (*1,1)" November 11, 1993Beavis and Butt-head use an antique plate belonging to Stewart's mother as a Frisbee. 57 "Canoe" November 15, 1993Van Driessen takes the duo and Stewart on a canoe trip, replete with poison ivy and a bear attack. 58 "Young, Gifted & Crude" November 25, 1993The duo somehow ace a placement test and end up in a gifted class. 59 "Foreign Exchange" December 9, 1993The duo befriend a foreign-exchange student from Japan -- and make him as dumb as they are. Special 1 "A Very Special Christmas With Beavis and Butt-head (*3,3 (Yule Log clips)" December 17, 1993Extended episode. A Christmas themed episode, featuring all music videos. 60 "Closing Time" December 23, 1993Left in charge of Burger World after closing, Beavis and Butt-head cause chaos. 61 "Most Wanted (*1,1)" March 5, 1994Extended episode. The two are confronted by an escaped killer and end up with tattoos. *Season 4: 1994 62 "Wall of Youth" March 14, 1994Clark Cobb's latest community venture recruits the two. 63 "Cow Tipping" March 15, 1994Beavis and Butt-head attempt cow tipping, but instead Beavis ends up getting squashed by a cow and nearly killed by a crazy farmer. 64 "Trouble Urinating" March 17, 1994Beavis and Butt-head forget how to urinate, and it's up to Coach Buzzcut to reteach them. 65 "Rabies Scare (*1,1)" March 18, 1994Beavis is bitten by a potentially rabid dog and treated by a mean-spirited doctor. 66 "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Huh Huh (*1,1)" March 21, 1994Beavis and Butt-head see the school psychiatrist, and are subsequently committed. 67 "Jump!" March 24, 1994The duo's visit to a bank takes on a dramatic twist. 68 "Pumping Iron" March 28, 1994Beavis and Butt-head go to a gym offering free trial memberships. 69 "Let's Clean it Up" March 31, 1994When Beavis and Butt-head are sent to the nurse's office to fix their poor hygiene, they find that the nurse is out to seduce them. 70 "1-900-BEAVIS (*1,1)" April 4, 1994The duo call a phone sex number and later try to set up their own service. 71 "Water Safety" April 7, 1994Swimming lessons by Buzzcut are put into jeopardy by the duo's ineptitude. 72 "Blackout! (*1,1)" April 11, 1994Highland is stricken by a blackout and Beavis and Butthead try to find a working TV. 73 "Late Night with Butt-head (*1,1)" April 14, 1994Butt-head is inspired by David Letterman and gets a shot at hosting his own talk show on the high school's TV channel. 74 "The Final Judgement of Beavis (*1,1)" April 18, 1994Beavis has a near-death experience after hitting a wall and meets St. Peter, who is none too pleased with Beavis's actions while living on Earth. 75 "Pool Toys (*1,1)" April 21, 1994Mr. Anderson hires Beavis and Butt-head to help build an in-ground swimming pool. All three of them have their own troubles when the plans go awry. 76 "Madame Blavatsky (*1,1)" April 25, 1994The duo visit a psychic (who actually uses cold reading techniques) but it's Beavis who sees all. 77 "Beavis and Butt-head's Island" April 28, 1994The duo are trapped on an island in a wishing fountain at the mall and think they're stranded. 78 "Figure Drawing (*1,1)" May 2, 1994The two take an art class that features female nudes who win their attention, and then one male model who horrifies them. 79 "Date Bait (*1,1)" May 5, 1994Beavis and Butt-head's plans to see a film are ruined as they are scammed by two girls, then unsuccessfully try to sneak in. 80 "Butt is it Art? (*1,1)" May 9, 1994Beavis and Butthead go on a school trip to an art museum. 81 "Right On (*1,1)" May 12, 1994Beavis and Butt-head appear on "The Gus Baker Show" and ruin both the show and Gus' grassroots presidential campaign in the process. 82 "Manners Suck (*1,2)" May 21, 1994A guest teacher attempts to teach Van Driessen's class, including the show's title characters, manners. 83 "The Pipe of Doom (*1,2)" May 21, 1994The duo hang around a construction site, where Butt-head gets stuck inside -- and Beavis eventually gets stuck while rescuing his dim-witted crony. 84 "Safe Driving (*1,2)" July 11, 1994The two take driving lessons with Mr. Buzzcut. 85 "Mr. Anderson's Balls (*1,2)" July 11, 1994The two cause confusion for a golfing Tom Anderson and make a tidy profit in the process. 86 "Patients Patients (*1,1)" July 12, 1994Beavis and Butt-head go to the optometrist and dentist, respectively, and end up with altered speech and vision after they anger their doctors. 87 "Teen Talk (*1,2)" July 12, 1994Beavis and Butt-head are forced to go on TV as punishment for vandalizing an unveiling ceremony, and come very close to finally scoring. 88 "Crisis Line" July 13, 1994Beavis and Butt-head accidentally volunteer to run a teen crisis line. 89 "Vs. the Vending Machine (*1,2)" July 13, 1994The duo attempt to overcome a mechanical failure in a vending machine. 90 "Generation in Crisis (*1,2)" July 14, 1994Beavis and Butt-head become the focus of a documentary about teenagers. 91 "Radio Sweethearts (*1,2)" July 14, 1994Beavis and Butt-head become guest radio DJs but run afoul of the regular host. 92 "The Great Cornholio (*1,2)" July 15, 1994Beavis eats an abnormally large amount of sugar and turns into a hyper-intense prophet of doom named "Cornholio". 93 "Liar! Liar! (*1,2)" July 15, 1994The Burger World manager makes the two take a polygraph test after their cash register comes up short. *Season 5: 1994-1995 94 "Held Back (*1,2)" October 31, 1994The two are progressively demoted from their original class down to kindergarten, where they wreak havoc. 95 "Killing Time (*1,2)" October 31, 1994The duo tries to find things to do when there is nothing they want to watch on TV. 96 "Beard Boys" November 1, 1994Beavis and Butt-head attempt to acquire beards so chicks will find them more manly. They shave their heads, and super-glue the hair to their faces. 97 "Choke (*1,2)" November 2, 1994When Butt-head begins to choke on a chicken nugget, Beavis makes a brain-dead attempt to save his life. 98 "Safe House (*1,2)" November 3, 1994Todd takes shelter at the duo's residence and they suffer greatly for protecting him. 99 "Hard Sell" November 4, 1994Beavis becomes an apparently successful telemarketer. 100 "Walkathon (*1,2)" December 10, 1994Beavis and Butt-head unwittingly pledge an enormous amount of money to Daria for a walkathon, then have to walk off the money when they cannot pay. 101 "Temporary Insanity (*1,2)" December 10, 1994The two are mistaken for office workers after they decide not to attend school and walk into a real estate office. 102 "Dude, a Reward (*1,2)" December 10, 1994The duo find a camera and decide to take some rather disturbing pictures of themselves. 103 "Walking Erect" December 13, 1994Beavis and Butt-head go to the zoo and encounter "snakes". 104 "Career Day" December 16, 1994The two end up working for a day alongside a sleazy mall security guard. 105 "Plastic Surgin' (*2,1)" December 19, 1994Beavis and Butt-head think they're getting plastic surgery on their wieners. 106 "Take a Number" December 22, 1994The duo attempt to acquire concert tickets without having money, then stand in line for the bathroom. 107 "Beaverly Buttbillies (*1,2)" December 26, 1994Beavis and Butt-head dig for oil in the front yard but end up tapping into a sewer line. 108 "Tainted Meat (*1,2)" December 29, 1994Beavis causes a situation at Burger World when he does not wash his hands. 109 "Stewart Moves Away (*2,1)" January 5, 1995The duo discover Stewart's house empty, and later encounter a pair of "moving men". 110 "Top O' the Mountain (*2,1)" January 25, 1995Beavis and Butt-head get haircuts and try to look at a woman's breasts. 111 "Party (*2,1)" January 29, 1995Beavis and Butt-head attempt to throw a party as a way to get chicks. This episode aired during Super Bowl XXIX's halftime show on ABC. 112 "Wet Behind the Rears (*2,1)" January 29, 1995Beavis and Butt-head have to shower after physical education, and when the fire alarm is set off, they are embarrassingly forced to exit the school in their underwear. 113 "Bad Dog (*2,1)" February 9, 1995The duo adopt a violent dog, and attempt to teach it "cool tricks." 114 "Lightning Strikes (*2,1)" February 16, 1995Beavis and Butt-head are struck by lightning while imitating Benjamin Franklin, and a media watchdog group accuses documentaries of corrupting young minds. 115 "Dream On (*1,2)" February 23, 1995Beavis and Butt-head fall asleep during The Today Show and imagine themselves on different TV shows. 116 "Candy Sale (*2,1)" April 8, 1995"Mr. Manners" returns to Highland High, and once again his mission is ruined by B&B. 117 "Animation Sucks (*2,1)" April 8, 1995When Van Driessen challenges his class to make animated films, Beavis and Butt-head decide to draw hundreds of "dead people". 118 "What's the Deal? (*2,1)" June 5, 1995Tom Anderson allows the duo to join a poker game, where they actually win. 119 "The History of Women (*2,1)" June 5, 1995Beavis and Butt-head have to do a report on the woman they admire most. 120 "To the Rescue" June 6, 1995An airplane crashes, and Beavis and Butt-head are present. 121 "I Dream of Beavis" June 7, 1995The two acquire a dead mouse in a bottle, hoping it will grant them wishes. 122 "Pregnant Pause (*2,1)" June 8, 1995Beavis fears that he is pregnant. 123 "Here Comes the Bride's Butt (*2,1)" June 9, 1995The duo attend a wedding, uninvited. 124 "Screamers" July 10, 1995Inspired by a horror movie, the duo discover the unbridled joys of screaming at unsuspecting people. 125 "Beavis, Can You Spare a Dime? (*2,1)" July 10, 1995The two attempt to become beggars. 126 "Skin Trade" July 11, 1995The duo attempt to sell roadkill as fur. 127 "Oil Change (*2,1)" July 12, 1995The manager at Burger World orders the duo to change the fryer oil, except they use motor oil. 128 "Buttniks (*2,2)" July 13, 1995The two visit a beatnik club, where Beavis' alter ego Cornholio resurfaces as a radical poet. 129 "Bang the Drum Slowly, Dumbass (*2,1)" August 7, 1995Beavis and Butt-head join Mr. Van Driessen and his men's group for an encounter session in the woods. 130 "Another Friday Night (*2,2)" August 7, 1995The duo's refusal to vacate the premises leads to a police standoff at Maxi-Mart. 131 "Tired (*2,1)" August 8, 1995The duo acquire a large tire. Massive chaos ensues when they decide to ride inside it down a steep hill. 132 "Close Encounters (*2,1)" August 9, 1995McVicker tries an unorthodox approach to discipline Beavis and Butt-head, namely sending them to a group therapy session. 133 "Womyn (*2,2)" August 10, 1995After a feminist expresses her disappointment in how sexist Beavis and Butthead's class is and invites the class to go to a women's rights retreat, the duo decide to go so they can score -- only to learn that a lot of the members are rather hostile towards men. 134 "Premature Evacuation (*2,1)" September 11, 1995A bomb threat leads to the evacuation of all of Highland High's staff and students, except Beavis and Butthead, who go in search of the bomb. 135 "Whiplash (*2,2)" September 11, 1995The duo attempt to win compensation for a staged injury, while Beavis actually gets injured. 136 "Spare Me (*2,2)" September 12, 1995Beavis and Butt-head attempt to change a tire for a pair of girls (the girls were just using them to fix their car and were not actually going to give them a ride). 137 "Patsies (*2,2)" September 13, 1995The teen group "Positive-Acting Teens" recruit the duo for a community service day. 138 "Murder Site (*2,2)" September 14, 1995The two visit the scene of a murder, as Beavis verges on actually killing Butt-head when Butt-head will not stop calling him a "buttknocker." 139 "Spanish Fly (*2,2)" October 9, 1995The duo's hopes of scoring turn into fear as a plan involving an aphrodisiac goes horribly wrong. 140 "Sexual Harassment (*2,2)" October 9, 1995Beavis and Butt-head sue a girl for sexual harassment for giving them erections. 141 "Bus Trip (*2,2)" October 10, 1995Mr Van Driessen's attempt at holding a field trip leads to chaos and massive injury. 142 "Green Thumbs (*2,2)" October 11, 1995Beavis and Butt-head make counterfeit money, but it fails to fool anyone. 143 "Steamroller" October 12, 1995Beavis and Butt-head take a ride on Tom Anderson's rented steamroller. *Season 6: 1995-1996 Special 2 "Bungholio: Lord of the Harvest (Butt-O-Ween) (*2,2)" October 31, 1995Extended episode; Halloween Special: The two attempt to Trick or Treat. Cornholio surfaces in this episode. 144 "The Mystery of Morning Wood" November 20, 1995Van Driessen challenges the class to solve a mystery, so Beavis and Butt-head attempt to learn why they get erections in the morning. 145 "U.S. History (*2,2)" November 20, 1995The two come up with an oral report about a meal at Burger World in order to pass their history class. 146 "Feel A Cop (*2,2)" November 21, 1995Beavis and Butt-head unsuccessfully attempt to hire a prostitute who's actually an undercover cop. 147 "Date Watchers (*2,2)" November 22, 1995The two stalk Mr. Van Driessen while he is on a date. 148 "Blood Pressure (*2,2)" November 23, 1995Beavis gets his arm trapped in a drugstore's blood pressure testing machine, while Butt-head makes several half-hearted/potentially fatal attempts to help him. Special 3A "Huh Huh Humbug (*3,1)" December 19, 1995Part one of two. Beavis, now the Scrooge-like manager of Burger World, is visited by a trio of ghosts - Tom Anderson, Mr. Van Driessen and Coach Buzzcut - while trying to watch a porno. Special 3B "It's a Miserable Life (*3,1)" December 19, 1995Conclusion. In this parody of It's A Wonderful Life, Butt-head is visited by his guardian angel, who shows him that everyone in Highland would have had a better life if he was never born. 149 "Babysitting (*2,2)" January 14, 1996The two attempt to babysit a neighbor's two children, with predictable results. 150 "Vidiots (*2,1)" January 14, 1996Beavis and Butt-head go to a video dating service and would find it a success, if they were not so, so stupid. 151 "Stewart Is Missing (*2,2)" January 15, 1996When Stewart disappears, the duo are persuaded by Stewart's parent's to help find him. 152 "Gang Of Two (*2,2)" January 16, 1996After an encounter with Todd, the duo attempt to form their own gang. 153 "Sprout (*3,1)" January 17, 1996Van Driessen challenges his class to grow plants, so Beavis and Butt-head attempt to grow some corn in order to make nachos. 154 "Prank Call (*2,2)" January 28, 1996Beavis and Butt-head drive a man named Harry Sachz (pronounced "Hairy Sacks") to violence through repeated prank calls after receiving a phone book in the mail, then unwittingly lead him to Stewart's house, where Mr. Stevenson's phone finds a new resting outlet. 155 "No Service (*3,1)" January 28, 1996Beavis is called in to run Burger World alone, but is later joined by Butt-head, who attempts to ruin his day. 156 "Yard Sale (*3,1)" March 4, 1996Beavis and Butt-head take over Mr. Anderson's yard sale, and sell virtually everything in his house. 157 "P.T.A. (*3,1)" March 4, 1996Beavis and Butt-head attend a P.T.A. meeting that results in a large brawl. 158 "Substitute (*3,1)" March 5, 1996Van Driessen is injured and his replacement inspires all--except for B&B. 159 "Shopping List (*3,1)" March 6, 1996Beavis and Butt-head go shopping for a constipated Tom Anderson. 160 "Buy Beer (*3,1)" March 7, 1996Beavis and Butt-head hope to get drunk--by buying non-alcoholic beer. They then fail a sobriety test, but the cop leaves when he realizes they are just stupid. *Season 7: 1997 161 "Butt, Butt, Hike!" January 26, 1997The duo are drafted into a pickup football game and Beavis goes over the edge with tackling the players. This episode aired on MTV during Super Bowl XXXI's halftime show on Fox. 162 "Vaya Con Cornholio (*3,1)" January 26, 1997Beavis turns into Cornholio after drinking all of Burger World's supply of their new caffeine-laden fountain drink "Volt Cola" (parody of Jolt Cola) and gets mistaken for an illegal immigrant and deported to Mexico. 163 "Evolution Sucks* (Bonus Disc for Volume 3, Target Exclusive)" January 31, 1997Beavis and Butt-head dream of being cavemen. 164 "Ding Dong Ditch (*3,1)" January 31, 1997Beavis and Butt-head have trouble getting Ding Dong Ditch down correctly. 165 "Just For Girls (*3,1)" January 31, 1997Beavis and Butt-head gain access to a women's sex education class. They quickly realize that the subject is not as much fun as they expected. 166 "A Very Special Episode (*3,1)" February 7, 1997In this very special episode, the duo are drafted by Mr. Stevenson to help a sickly baby bird, or as Beavis calls it, "a chicken nugget." 167 "Dumbasses Anonymous (*3,1)" February 7, 1997Beavis and Butt-head go to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, thinking they can get beer, and end up wreaking havoc amongst the recovering group members. 168 "Underwear (*3,1)" February 14, 1997The duo visit a lingerie store in an attempt to feel up the merchandise. 169 "Head Lice (*3,1)" February 14, 1997The duo have head lice, without realizing it. 170 "Cyber-Butt" February 21, 1997Beavis and Butt-head talk Stewart into helping them look up pornography on the school computer. 171 "Nose Bleed (*3,1)" February 21, 1997When Beavis is stricken with a nosebleed, Butt-head makes multiple misguided attempts to help him. 172 "Citizens Arrest (*3,2)" February 28, 1997The duo make a citizen's arrest after preventing a robbery at Burger World, but they soon begin to abuse their new position. 173 "Pierced (*3,1)" February 28, 1997Beavis and Butt-head decide to get their ears pierced. 174 "A Great Day (*3,2)" March 7, 1997Beavis and Butt-head have a great day when they find out school is cancelled, are paid by a strange man to keep a murder under wraps, see several car crashes, see two dogs having sex, buy nachos at the Maxi-Mart, and have the money to loan to an unusually non-violent Todd. 175 "On Strike (*3,1)" March 7, 1997The duo attempt to take industrial action by refusing to work during their shift at Burger World. 176 "Follow Me (*3,1)" March 14, 1997Beavis decides to mimic Butt-head. 177 "Nothing Happening (*)(Volume 3 Target Exclusive Bonus Disc)" March 14, 1997When the TV goes out, Beavis and Butt-head fall asleep, completely oblivious to the action outside. 178 "Take A Lap (*3,1)" March 28, 1997Beavis and Butt-head attempt to get fit. 179 "Shortcuts" March 28, 1997Beavis and Butt-head get lost on the way home after missing their stop on the bus. 180 "Bride Of Butt-head (*3,2)" July 18, 1997Butt-head seeks a Russian mail order bride but winds up single when Todd has sex with his wife. 181 "Special Delivery (*3,2)" July 18, 1997Burger World attempts to launch a delivery service, but B&B aren't up for the task. 182 "Woodshop (*3,2)" July 25, 1997A table saw gives the boys an idea to destroy the teacher's possessions during a wood shop class, and Beavis ends up with a severed finger. 183 "TV Violence (*3,2)" July 18, 1997When the Stevensons have a new satellite dish installed, the duo attempt to watch several violent programs. 184 "Canned (*3,2)" August 1, 1997The two acquire an unopened can of root beer and begin shaking it constantly. 185 "Garage Band (*3,2)" August 1, 1997The duo attempt to start a band. 186 "Impotence (*3,2)" August 8, 1997Beavis and Butt-head fear that they are impotent, while struggling with the term. 187 "The Miracle That Is Beavis (*3,2)" August 8, 1997Beavis is inspired to be more assertive by a self-help guru. 188 "Shopping Cart (*3,2)" August 15, 1997The duo have fun with a shopping cart, and try a money-making attempt if more cars hit them. 189 "Inventors (*3,2)" August 15, 1997The duo try to sell a bent wire hanger as a new invention. 190 "Die Fly, Die! (*3,2)" August 22, 1997The two attempt to get rid of a fly, with massive collateral damage. 191 "Drinking Butt-ies (*3,2)" August 22, 1997The duo follow Todd to a party, where the drunken Todd admits that he's their friend. 192 "Work Is Death (*3,2)" November 4, 1997The duo attempt to get workers' compensation at Burger World, or as they call it, "worker's constipation". 193 "Breakdown (*3,2)" November 4, 1997McVicker is admitted to a mental hospital after being finally driven over the edge by B&B's antics, and he might have company. 194 "Graduation Day (*3,2)" November 18, 1997Van Driessen attempts to help his class get self-esteem by holding a mock graduation, but Beavis and Butt-head think that it's for real. 195 "The Future of Beavis and Butt-head (Volume 3 Best Buy Exclusive Bonus Disc)" November 18, 1997The two visit a career counselor and consider different career paths, including porno video store owner, wrecking ball operator (Beavis imagines himself wrecking the school with Principal McVicker trying to stop him), and commercial spokesman. 196 "Speech Therapy (*3,2)" November 18, 1997The duo are sent to a speech class, where their mistaken interpretations of class materials catch the teacher's attention. 197 "Leave It to Beavis (*3,2)" November 25, 1997A Leave It to Beaver parody where Beavis is an earnest Wally, Butthead is a crude Ward, Mrs. Stevenson is an oblivious June, and Todd his violent, modern-day psycho self. 198 "Butt Flambé (*3,2)" November 25, 1997Beavis is admitted to a hospital with his rear end severely burned to partial cremation because he tried to light a fart on fire. Meanwhile, Butt-head poses as a doctor. 199 "Our Founding Losers" November 18, 1997The duo imagine themselves as American history's famous figures while in detention in Coach Buzzcut's class. Special 4 "Beavis and Butt-head Do Thanksgiving, with Kurt Loder (*1,3)" November 27, 1997Extended episode. The boys celebrate the season of giving with live action guest stars. 200 "Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead (*3,2)" November 28, 1997When Highland High's secretary calls Beavis and Butt-head's homes to see why the boys aren't in school, Beavis (not knowing who's on the other line) declares that the duo are dead (when, in reality, they're at home eating nachos and trying to find something good on television). While Mr. Van Driessen mourns the loss and gets the class to remember something good about the obnoxious duo, Principal McVicker stops shaking and becomes cheerful -- until the death makes the news and Beavis and Butt-head decide to leave home so they can see who died in school. *Season 8: 2011-2012 201 "Werewolves of Highland" October 27, 2011 3.2864Beavis and Butt-head, after seeing Twilight, try to become a member of the undead in order to get girls.3 Featured videos: MGMT - "Kids", Jersey Shore, Skrillex - "First of the Year (Equinox)" 202 "Crying" October 27, 2011 3.2864Butt-head catches Beavis crying.5 Featured videos: True Life, LMFAO feat. Natalia Kills - "Champagne Showers" 203 "Daughter's Hand" November 3, 2011 Beavis and Butt-head try to get daughter's hand. 6 204 "Tech Support" November 3, 2011 Beavis and Butt-head get jobs working in a phone bank, a position for which they are woefully under-qualified. 7 205 "Drones" November 10, 2011 The boys go on a field trip to a military base and wind up in the virtual pilot seats of drone planes on a Middle Eastern mission. 206 "Holy Cornholio" November 17, 2011 Beavis gets an action figure drilled into his hand and has to go the hospital. At the hospital, a cult sees him as the second coming of the Messiah after he transforms into his alter ego, Cornholio. 207 "Time Machine" November 17, 2011 Beavis and Butt-head fall asleep on a bus at a reenactment town, and think they have traveled back in time after waking up. Category:Animation Category:Sitcom